


Playing It Safe

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [375]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Pre-Series, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: They have grown into a very comfortable friendship and "plus one" with benefits situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 September 2016  
> Word Count: 567  
> Prompt: unsure  
> Summary: They have grown into a very comfortable friendship and "plus one" with benefits situation.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I think this is the most in depth I've gotten with how I see the relationship between Damien and Kelly. It feels organic and logical, given what we know of both of their personalities in canon. I can also see Kelly as having been more invested in a future with Damien than the other way around, and I base that primarily on Simone's comments about how they should have been together and that Kelly loved him.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Stepping out of the bathroom, Kelly watches Damien sleep for a moment. There's a boyish charm when he's completely relaxed; the lines that tighten around his eyes and mouth when he's awake just disappear when Morpheus steals him away. A small smile tugs at the corners of his lips, and she finds herself wanting to kiss him into consciousness, just to see that smile mirrored in his eyes. But she stays put and studies him further, shifting her head to get as many angles as possible. Each shows her something new and endearing about him, taking root in her mind and her soul until she's sure she'll never find anyone nearly as incredible as he is. She won't say he's perfect, because he's not. No one is truly perfect. She can see his flaws, and she accepts them mostly willingly. Sometimes it's hard not to get impatient or judge, but then she remembers that he is as fallible as anyone else.

They've been friends since college, dating off and on when the mood suits them. They have grown into a very comfortable friendship and "plus one" with benefits situation. During college, this made sense. It was easier to go to parties, knowing that Damien was there to keep her safe from the drunken frat boys who wouldn't take no for an answer if their lives depended on it. A small smirk curves up her mouth as she remembers the one guy from Damien's fraternity who decided that he was better at determining what was best for her than she and Damien were. When Damien was done with him, the guy needed surgery for a deviated septum. But he never touched a drink, or a girl, after that. In fact, the last she'd heard, he had entered the priesthood.

She knows she shouldn't be amused by the misfortune of others, especially those getting pummeled for their lack of self-control, but she felt that Damien was justified in kicking the idiot's ass after he wouldn't listen to reason. Perhaps this renewed delight in someone else's pain is something to bring to confession. Or a therapist.

Damien snorts softly, pulling her from the past. His eyes move beneath his eyelids, and his smile shifts slightly as he bites his bottom lip. One arm falls, hand hanging over the side of the bed, and he moans softly. His fingers move, grasping at something in his dream. She can only imagine what he might be dreaming about, and her body tingles at the thought of teasing him awake to act out whatever fantasies are playing out in his subconscious right now.

A glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand curbs her enthusiasm. She has to be up in a handful of hours to get to the airport for a flight to LA to cover a conference that she really doesn't care about. But she drew the short straw on this assignment, and she's never been one to shirk her duties. That's a sure way to get labeled as difficult to work with, and she doesn't need to be blackballed like that.

With a sigh, she turns off the bathroom light and heads back to bed. Slipping under the covers, she stretches out against Damien's side to leech off some of his warmth. The steady beat of his heart under her cheek easily lulls her to sleep, safe in his arms again.


End file.
